Si no me importas, Por qué te necesito?
by Sayuri.Midoku
Summary: Sango se casara con otro hombre por causa de las malas deciciones del Monje. Kikyou muere e Inuyasha afronta lo que siente... ¡bebe por nacer!. Tiempo después la batalla debe volver a iniciarse. ¿Saya y Minoru? ¿Sango y Miroku? ¿qué relación?
1. Primer Capítulo

Konnichiwa! Soy Heleni (Nombre real, María José) tengo 17 años (A días de cumplir los 18) y de nacionalidad Chile (v.v Pero me haré Japonesa en algún momento). Este Fanfic fue escrito hace mucho tiempo y la publicación también esta bien añeja. Ahora tiene un nuevo titulo (Antes se llamaba "Si no me importas...por que te necesito?". Cambié algunas cosas que me parecías malas y llené espacios vagos (Aun quedan algunos...) también existe un nuevo capítulo. ).

Si les gusta, mandan R.R. Si no les gusta, también. Quiero saber la opinión de ustedes. Conocer ideas, comentar el fin, hablar del tiempo, Decirme lo lindo que encuentran a Naraku, lo que sea... Ah! También avisos de utilidad pública. n.n

NOTA: Los personajes que están entre (-: x :-) es el que narra.

Los personajes de esta historia son de la Mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi!

**Cree en Mí**

Por Heleni-chan

**Primer Capítulo.**

- : Kagome : -

Estaba sentada frente al computador. Necesitaba terminar el trabajo lo más rápido posible pues, para variar, me enteré tarde de él por causa de mis irregulares salidas.

Trataba de concentrarme, pero no podía. Si tan solo él no estuviera mentido en mi torpe corazón... Todo sería tan fácil.

- ¿qué es esto?

-AHHHHHHHHHHH¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-pregunte haciéndome hacía atrás asustada.

- ¡Feh¿Así me agradeces venir por ti?- dijo el híbrido un tanto molesto mientras se sentaba en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Creo que me asuste más de lo debido... Tal ves... Porque justo pensaba en él...

- ¿Vi... Vienes por mi?- le dije mirándolo un poco sonrojada.

- Pues claro. Naraku nos lleva mucha delantera¡ese maldito...!- Cierra el puño, enojado.

- ¡Ah! Pues no puedo volver aún- retomando el trabajo doy por terminado el tema.

- ¿a que te refieres?- su voz era dura, notaba que cada vez estaba más molesto.

- Tengo que terminar esto para mañana, así que lo siento mucho, Inuyasha.

- ¡eres una tonta¡Tienes que volver ahora!

- ¿que me dijiste!- ahora la que estaba más que molesta era yo.

- ¡QUE ERES UNA TORPE¡POR CULPA DE TUS RETRASOS EL MALDITO NOS ESTA GANANDO CON LOS FRAGMENTOS! - Me grito enfurecido.

-INUYASHA... ¡ABAJO!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Y como esta tu novio?- Pregunta una de mis amigas. Tan discretas que salieron...Uff!

- Mi... ¿Mi novio? U - Pregunte mirando para todas partes, lo único que faltaba era que se apareciera por aquí, le pondría la guinda al peor día de mi vida. Primero, el trabajo... Simplemente un verdadero desastre.

**Flash Back**

- Señorita Higurashi, su trabajo deja mucho que desear.- quería morir, sentía que de apoco me hundía en el asiento, y tanto que me había esforzado por esa maldita calificación :'(... y obtengo una horrible nota.

**Fin Flash Back**

- vamos... Habrá más y podrás subirla- dijo una de mis amigas tratando de subirme el ánimo. Por suerte había más notas... ¬¬Uu

- Kagome... Espera- Sentí que una voz dijo mi nombre y me doy vuelta para encontrarme frente a frente con Hojo.

- bueno, nosotras te esperamos afuera, adiós Hojo- luego de eso el trío de chicas se retira.

-¿qué pasa j¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- parecía nervioso, hasta un poco pálido.

- es que... Kagome... Yo... Quiero saber... Si... Si... - miraba al chico confundida¿por qué balbuceaba tanto?- ¿quieres salir conmigo?.

Me mordí los labios... ¡Ay! Esto no me puede estar pasando..

- Yo... No puedo.- dije apenada, me dolía mucho rechazar a Hojo, siempre se ha comportado de maravillas conmigo y en el fondo lo quiero, es un gran amigo.

- bueno...- se notaba incomodo.

- tal ves más adelante- dije tratando de arreglas la situación- ahora estoy muy ocupada... Con trabajos indeseables y... Bueno... Yo te avisare cuando...

-¿segura?- su voz sonaba esperanzada.

-¡segura! Solo deja arreglar mi agenda y te aviso luego.

Salí en busca de mis amigas, con la imagen de poder olvidar un rato la mala calificación en aquel condenado informe. Para mi sorpresa al llegar junto a ellas, vi que estaban observando un tanto embobadas un partido de fútbol en las canchas de la preparatoria.

- ¡Ay! Si es tan lindo...-

- ¿quien?- pregunte interesada. ¿Quién era la ultima victima de este trío?

- Pues Tomiho!- respondieron en coro.

- por favor... Es tan arrogante...- dije mientras tomaba a las tres chicas por el brazo para sacarlas de allí.

- ¡CUIDADO!- T.T demasiado tarde. La pelota dio justo en mi cabeza, lo que logro mi caída inmediata al suelo... Y de allí en adelante no recuerdo más.

**- : Sango : -**

- Vamos Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome pidió un tiempo para ocuparse de sus estudios. No seas testarudo, amigo.- el Joven monje acompañaba cada silaba con un pequeño golpe de su báculo.

- ¡Ya calla, Miroku¡Hemos perdido mucho tiempo!- dijo amenazadoramente.

Es verdad, la señorita Kagome llevaba más de una semana en su época, logrando que Inuyasha se molestara frecuentemente.

- Iré por ella.- Dijo el híbrido saltando dentro del poso.

- que torpe, seguramente Kagome-chan se enojara al ver que Inuyasha no respeta su privacidad- Miroku comienza a caminar en dirección al pueblo- Vamos Sango, seguramente demoraran por causa de la discusión.

- si excelencia- respondí. Corrí un poco para poder alcanzarlo.

- Probablemente, en este pueblo encontraré a un linda joven que quiera tener un hijo conmigo- ¬¬Uu, sentía como me salían llamas de la cabeza por el enojo. Este monje no cambiara nunca u.uU.

Caminamos por un buen rato. No podía despegar mi mirada de el... Es que acaso.. O/oUu .

Hacia algunos días que no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que tanto me inquietaba. Cada vez que el ponía su mano cerca mío, anhelaba poder ser de el (no piense mal... X.x) poder ser su mujer. Jeje... Pero que cosas digo, solo soy su compañera en pelea. Me debe ver como una linda chica, excelente guerra... Pero nada más.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

- no Miroku-sama, es solo que- tenia que inventar algo- Solo nos falta un fragmento...

-¡Ah! Sango, Sanguito... No te preocupes por eso. Pronto derrotaremos a Naraku y Kohaku pondrá ser libre.

- sí...- sentía tristeza.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, observando las tiendas que comenzaban a parecer. Por lo visto este pueblo tenia mucha mercancía y una gran economía. Mirando una suave tela que era realmente bella de un color azul, dio inicio mi perdición...

- ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?.-Al escuchar estas palabras gire mi cabeza violentamente. El Monje se encontraba tomando la mano a una chica un tanto... Escandalosa. Tenía un kimono apretado, lo cual marcaba provocadoramente sus bien formadas curvas. Su pelo era largo, castaño y sus ojos de un envidiable color pardo.

- Si me da una buena razón...- dice seductoramente. Obviamente el Monje no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

- Pronto moriré y necesito dejar a un heredero que luche por venganza- Sentía que mi corazón se oprimía en mi pecho.

- jajá jajá¿es eso verdad?- parecía entretenida- en fin, acepto... Por favor, sígame.

- ¿QUÉ!- Grite, pero ya era tarde, Miroku ya había entrado a... - ¡No puede ser!

Intente entrar pero un grupo de mujeres me impidió el paso.

- Solo pueden entrar hombres- Dijo una de ellas.

- excelencia...- solo se escucho un susurro.

Por fin él había logrado encontrar a un mujer que quisiera tener un hijo con el. Esto no debía dolerme... Pero aun así... El corazón me estaba matando.

Comencé a correr hacia el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo, no quería parar... Solo poder sacarlo de mi cabeza... No pensar en lo que ese... Ese monje Hentai estaba haciendo.

Llegue a un árbol que estaba a orillas de un gran lago... Me apoye en él y dejé salir toda la pena que tenía.

- Monje pervertido... Cuanto deseo no saber más de ti-

- ¿Por que una bella dama como usted, llora tan amargadamente?- levante mi cabeza para poder ver a la persona que me dirigía la palabra. Su voz era dulce, pero al mismo tiempo muy varonil- Disculpa... Es que escuche tus sollozos y no pude evitar preocuparme por usted, siento mucho ser impertinente.

- No... No se preocupe- sequé mis lágrimas que aun insistían en salir. Me fije en él. Era guapo... Muy guapo. Me sonroje y baje mi mirada.

- si no te incomoda, desearía saber la causa de tu tristeza y si puedo ayudarte, mejor todavía- dijo levantando mi mentón con su mano. Era suave.

Su piel era blanca, sin quererlo me quede helada al sentir el tacto.

- no es nada importante...- dije apenas audible, pero él me escuchó.

- Pues aquello que no tiene importancia hace que sufras.

- de verdad, no se puede hacer algo...- nuevamente las lágrimas se abrían paso.

Se sentó en el pasto, miraba el lago... Su pelo era largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, y sus ojos verdes brillaban... Tenia algo que me hacia sentir bien a su lado... No se que era...

- ¿puedo sentarme a su lado?- esto lo dije sin pensar mucho, simplemente actuaba.

- que mejor sería para mi poder contar con su presencia

Así fue como logro sacarme por momentos al idiota hombre que me hacia sentir desgraciada. Nos inundamos de una entretenida conversación.

- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Yomashi- estrechó su mano con la mía.

- el gusto es mío... Sango, el mío es Sango- responde apenada. ¡Ay! Que vergüenza

Me contó que estaba en busca de esposa.

- pero seguramente tiene muchas chicas que gustan de usted.

- no es que quiera ser egocéntrico, pero en realidad sí... Aunque me temo que es solo por la plata de mi familia- su voz era apacible a pesar del tema tratado- pero quiero a una mujer diferente... No se, que siempre estará para mi, que pueda descubrir cosas nuevas cada día a su lado... En pocas palabras que sea interesante.

De repente detrás de mí sentí el crujir de unas ramas. Me levant rápidamente, tomando mi bumerang - ya veo...- respondí perdiendo atención a lo que el joven me decía.

- Háblame de ti

- Pues... Mmm... Que puedo decir... - me quede un tiempo mirando el lugar atentamente... Algo no estaba bien.

- Sango... Háblame de ti.- repitió.

Desistí y volví a tomar asiento... Y pensé en lo que me había pedido. ¿Que podía decirle una mujer como yo?

- Soy una Exterminadora de demonios y monstruos... Estoy en busca de mi hermano...- la voz se me iba cortando de apoco.

- no hablas mucho¿verdad?- dijo con su mirada fija en mi.

- Emm... Es que... No lo se... Supongo...

- eso esta bien... Te hace una persona interesante- me guiño un ojo, luego se levanto- Sango, me gustaría que un día de estos te presentaras en mi casa, si quieres ve con tus amigos, no hay problema...- me levanté.

- lo intentare...

-No lo intentes solo hazlo.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- espero volver a verla, bella señorita.- me sonrojo y le dedico una calida sonrisa.

- Gracias...

* * *

Fin primer capítulo. No es muy emocionante pero marca el inicio de la historia.

Dejen R.R

Saludos a todos! Sa-yo-na-ya


	2. Segundo Capítulo

Konnichiwa! Este es el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su completo agrado. No tengo mucho que decir. El séptimo capítulo me tiene loca (x.X) Trabajo duro para poder continuar la historia ( 0 : ) Sí ) Así que lean, me dan su opinión o me escriben contándome sobre ideas que tengas y hayan nacido leyendo.

**Cree en mí**

Por Heleni-chan

**Segundo Capítulo**

**- : Kagome: -**

Me dolía mucho la cabeza por causa del golpe con el balón. Luego de estar un tiempo en la enfermería desmayada me habían mandado de vuelta a mi casa. La verdad era que agradecía aquel gesto por parte del establecimiento. Solo quería dejarme caer sobre mi cama y descansar, descansar, descansar...

- Hermana, hermanaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

- Por favor, Souta... No grites.

- es que Inuyasha te...

- ¿Qué?- Me olvide completamente de mi dolor de cabeza- Inuyasha...

Subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, entre precipitadamente y lo vi... Estaba jugando con...

- ¿QUÉ!- que crees que haces con mis...?

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- al parecer el mitad monstruo no había notado mi entradaen la habitación asustándose.

- ¡INUYASHA¡ABAJO!-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡No lo hice apropósito!- Llevábamos más de una hora peleando.

- Entonces que hacías con mis... Con mis...- la cara me ardía.

- No sabia lo que eran- su rostro había tomado un color rojo fosforescente - ¡PERO PODRIAS HABERME DICHO QUE LO SOLTARA!

- ¡Ah! Claro... "Por favor, Inuyasha... ¡Podrías hacer el favor de soltar mi ropa interior!"- Me senté de espalda a él en el suelo.

Paso un rato cuando escuche de sus labios la siguiente frase:

- lo siento, Kagome..-

- Inu... Yasha...- susurre, me giré y lo miré... Estaba de espalda a mí, con su cabeza gacha. Luego pude notar que el también se giraba lentamente.

- ¡KAGOME¡TELEFONO! .

- Voy... - pero las palabras habían salido con tan poco volumen que solo Inuyasha y yo habíamos logrado escuchar.

Me quede lo más que pude mirando esos hermosos ojos color miel que tanto me gustaban.

- KAGOME!-

- ¡YA VOY MAMÁ!- Logré gritar.

Por fin pude despegar mis ojos de los de él... Realmente no quería dejar de verlo. Me levanté con pesar del piso y bajé las escaleras.

-¿Diga?

- Kagome... Habla Hojo- Al otro lado del teléfono pude escuchar las voz que horas antes me había pedido salir con él... La cabeza volvía a dolerme

- ¿Qué ocurre?- No quería ser descortés pero deseaba volver con Inuyasha

- Necesito hablar contigo...- Se notaba un tanto raro, su voz tiritaba.

- Pero... ¿Es necesario que sea ahora?- Debía volver a la época antigua.

- Por favor... No te quitare mucho tiempo, es algo que desde hace un tiempo quiero decirte.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

- de acuerdo... Nos vemos en el parque.

- nos vemos...-

Fuipor mi mochila y leavisé a mi madre de que saldría un rato. Tomé la bicicleta y pedaleé lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían.

Pero al parecer me apure mucho... al llegar, aún Hojo no había aparecido.

Me senté en un banco mientras esperaba.

-¿Kagome?-

-¿Hojo?

Al darme vuelta veo al joven de pelo plateado que me observaba con una extraña mirada.

- ¿Inuyasha?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- saliste de tu casa sin decir dónde ibas.

- es que... Quede de juntarme con un amigo y no me dio tiempo de avisar- ¿por qué tenía tanta pena en mi pecho?- será mejor que te vallas.

- ¡No! Me quedare contigo... ¡Feh¿Qué pasa si alguien te hace daño?- se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, como si no le importara.

- estaré bien... Inuyasha...-

Siento los pasos de alguien que se aproxima.

- ¡Oh¡Será mejor que te ocultes!

- ¿QUÉ?- se estaba empezando a molestar y cada vez los pasos eran mas cercanos.

- Por favor... Te lo ruego... Tienes tus orejas... Te descubrirá.- dije un tanto desesperada.- Será solo por un momento.

- de acuerdo... - se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos.

- Kagome...- Justo a tiempo.

- ¿qué es lo que pasa Hojo¿estás bien?.- de verdad, el estado del joven era preocupante.

- Kagome... Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, te ruego que no me interrumpas.

Asistí con la cabeza.

- Yo... ... Siento... Tu... - Mantuve silencio para que el pudiera terminar de hablar- ¡KAGOME TU ME GUSTAS!

- ¿QUÉ!- Inuyasha había salido de su escondite lanzándose sobre Hojo.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritó Hojo mientras veía un monstruo caer sobre él.

- INUYASHA!... ¡ABAJO!-

- Ka... Go... Me…- dice el Híbrido de vientre en el piso, lleno de polvo.

- ¿Qui... Quien es el?- Hojo parecía completamente confundido.

- Hojo...- sacudí la cabeza- se... Será mejor que sigamos hablando otro día-El chico asistió.

Me hinque al lado de Inuyasha, no sabía que hacer... Hojo comienza a correr.

- ve tras él - Dijo Inuyasha

- ¿Nani?- lo miré profundamente.

Inuyasha se paró mirando hacia abajo, su pelo me impedía ver su rostro.

Caminó en dirección a mi casa.

- Nos vemos luego... -

Corrí... Llegué hasta él e hice lo que de verdad sentía: abrazarlo. Pude notar que se detenía violentamente, probablemente algo sorprendido. Él se dio vuelta... Quedado frente mío. Sus ojos... Sentía que sus ojos me absorbían, sus hermoso ojos color miel solo fijos en mí. De pronto sus brazos me rodearon... Mi corazón late descontrolado. No había nada más importante que nosotros dos. Por favor... Que esto no acabe nunca... Te quiero Inuyasha...

- Volvamos...- Su voz ahora era suave... Hasta el punto de ser seductora.

- Sí...

**- : Sango : -**

No deseaba volver aun a la cabaña donde estábamos alojando. No quería ver la cara del Monje...

Pero en algún momento tendría que enfrentarme a él. Y si lo hago... Él no notará mi mal. No notará el daño que me causa. De ahora en adelante... Me preocuparé de encontrar a mi hermano.

Entré en la cabaña. Pensaba que Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome ya habíanllegado, pero no estaban... Solo se encontraba sentado junto al fuego el Monje. Su cara demostraba enojo, cuando se percato de mi presencia me miró con furia.

-¿excelencia? - pregunte asustada

Se levantó bruscamente.

- Sango... No me hables-nunca lo había escuchadodirigirse a mide esa forma

- Pero... No comprendo... ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Miroku-sama?

-No quiero que me dirijas la palabra ¿entendiste?

¡Oh¿Por qué me haces esto?. Primero me destrozas el alma estando con otra mujer y ahora... Ahora me rechazas... ¿Qué fue lo que paso? No logro entender...

Luego salé del lugar. Me siento desesperada. Comienzo a llorar nuevamente... Quiero salir de aquí... Pero eso implicaría toparme con él... Y no quiero volver a verlo.

Salgo por una ventana, no sabía donde meterme. Ganas de escapar y no volver nunca más... Pero no puedo ser tan cobarde... Simplemente no puedo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya un poco más tranquila, me paseo por el pueblo sola. Ya a oscurecido y sólo se puede ver la luz de algunas casas alumbradas con la chimenea. Siento frío, mas no regresaré aun... A menos hasta que esté segura de que Kagome regreso con Inuyasha.

Sin darme cuenta llego al local en que horas atrás había visto entrar a Miroku. Escucho unas voces, lo cual me motiva a esconderme... Creo reconocer una.

- me alegro mucho que me diga eso, mi bella damisela...- Miré cuidadosamente para que no me vea. Lo último que mis ojos captaron fue la entrada del Monje nuevamente al...

Me apoyé en la pared y dejé caer mi cuerpo al piso. Aprieto fuertemente mis manos en contra de mi pecho. ¡YA BASTA!

Lloro en silencio... ¿Por qué¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí? Siento que ya no puedo con esta condenada vida...

Me levanto apenas, abatida, destrozada... Choco con alguien que iba pasando por allí..

- lo.. Lo sie...Yomashi!-Me aferro a él en busca de protección y sigo llorando.

Él me abraza, y seca mis lágrimas.

- Nuevamente llora pequeña Sango...-

- Por favor... ¡No me deje sola!

Necesitaba estar con alguien, temía por mi. El corazón me ardía por causa del dolor. Apretaba fuertemente mi puño contenido las ganas de gritar.

-ni aunque me pidieras que te dejara... No lo haría.- Dice intensificando el abrazo- ven, te llevare a mi casa, ahí podrás descansar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estoy sentada en el baño de la casa de Yomashi... Me siento tan patética... Mis ojos se han cansado de llorar, creo que me deshidrate. No sé que es lo peor... Descubrir que me enamore de la última persona que debería querer en el mundo o estar en la casa de una persona que no conozco... Solos, a pesar de saber que él no hará nada malo.

- Sango...- escucho su voz por el otro lado de la seda que hace de separación- cuando termines allí, ven a comer conmigo… Hay algo que deseo preguntarte.

- de acuerdo...- me metí en el agua caliente. De apoco mis músculos se comienzan a relajar... Aunque en mi cabeza y corazón el remolino destructor aun no termina de trabajar.

Me siento agotada. Quiero cerrar mis ojos y no despertar nunca mas... Por favor, deja que me vaya...

- Sango... ¿Sigues allí?

- si... - preguntaba cada cierto tiempo por mí. Al parecer sospechaba lo que planeaba hacer.

**- : Kagome : -**

Llegamos a mi casa y preparé todo para volver. Mucha comida y obviamente un gran paquete de dulces para Shippo el cual estaba con la anciana Kaede.

**-Flash Back-**

- Shippo, no debiste mojarte tanto en esa tormenta- le regaña amigablemente Miroku.

- no fue culpa mía... ¡Shist!

- Salud- .

- Gracias Kagome...

- Bueno, será mejor que este zorrito se quede conmigo una semana, con esta fiebre mas que una ayuda, será un estorbo- dice Kaede mientras muele unas hiervas para Shippo

- siempre lo es...- ¬¬

- ¿Qué dijiste tonto!- para variar, Shippo e Inuyasha iniciaban una nueva pelea.

Sango, Miroku y yo ponemos cara de resignación.

- No te atrevas a hablar así¡ardilla!- Dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Shippo.

- Inuyasha… ¡Abajo!

Retumba toda la cabaña.

- Zorro inútil...- dice Inuyasha desde el suelo.

**- Fin Flash Back-**

Cruzamos por el Pozo hacia la época antigua, Inuyasha primero... Luego yo con mi enorme mochila. Cuando por fin toque tierra firme lancé mi mochila fuera del pozo... pero nunca debí haberlo hecho..

**- ¡**AY!- Oops! n.nU

Luego de quejarse del dolor en la cabeza durante media hora, de que yo le dejara muy claro de que eraun pobre exagerado yluego desentarlo "dulcemente" tres veces, comenzamos a caminar hacia el lugar donde supuestamente deberían haber estado Sango y el monje Miroku.

- ¿Miroku?- al entrar en la cabaña pensamos que no había alguien. Pero apartado en un rincón pudimos notar que estaba Miroku. Su estado era horrendo.

- ¿qué paso?- Inuyasha se acercó a él.

- ¿dónde esta Sango?- pregunté temiendo lo peor.

- No lo se... No durmió aquí- cada palabra le costaba.

-¿Miroku, qué paso?- la voz de Inuyasha era dura, se notaba un dejo de preocupación

- aun no lo se- Miroku parecía destrozado.

- ¡debemos ir a buscar a Sango!- dije rápidamente. Estaba asustada por mi amiga. ¿Qué le habrá pasado¿Por qué no había llegado?

- estoy seguro de que esta con muy buena compañía-Nunca había visto al Monje Miroku actuando de esa forma ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿a qué te refieres?- Inuyasha cada vez estaba más serio.

- no importa... - Miroku se para y sale de la cabaña

Al parecer Miroku estaba sentido con Sango... Sango había salido para no volver logrando que Miroku quedara prácticamente destrozado.

Inuyasha se pone a olfatear. ¡Claro! El aroma de nuestra amiga nos guiaría a su paradero. Eres brillante Inuyasha.

Emprendemos de esa forma el camino. Inuyasha me dirigía hacia el centro del pueblo... Pero repentinamente para.

- ¿qué ocurre Inuyasha?-

- Hay muchos olores. Se me hace difícil diferenciar el de Sango- Ay no…

Sango, amiga... ¿Dónde te has metido?

- Debemos hablar con Miroku... ¿Cómo va a ser que ese idiota no sepa algo de ella?-Inuyasha estaba fuera de si

- Calma... De seguro ya aparecerá- estas palabras eran más para convencerme a mi misma.

Por favor... Sango... Da una señal. Nos tienes a todos con el alma en un hilo.

* * *

Fin segundo capítulo! Dejen Reviews.

Besitos a todos y cuídense. n.n


	3. Tercer Capítulo

Konnichiwa! Aquí esta presente el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic. Estoy emocionada pues la historia me produce lindos recuerdos (mejores… mucho mejores). Les pido que si la historia les produce algo (Ya sea agrado, risas, nauseas, ganas de matar a alguien, etc) me manden un lindo (o no tanto, pero siempre respetuoso) mensaje (R.R) Si alguien desea hablar conmigo directamente (Teóricamente) me pide el mail (0 problema)

Espero no haber puesto el mismo titulo que otro fanfic. x.X

**Cree en mí**

Por Heleni-chan

**Tercer Capítulo**

**- : Miroku : -**

Me encuentro dolido… muerto por dentro… sin importar el dónde, cómo y por qué…

_**Nunca gaste ni un segundo de mi  
En encontrar como hacerte feliz  
Siempre en silencio tú estabas aquí  
Para escucharme y yo nunca te vi**_

¿Por qué ahora que ella no esta siento este dolor?

Tarde me di cuenta de lo que sentía, ahora ella debe seguir adelante... Le cause mucho daño. No soy digno de tenerla a mi lado.

_**Pero no estaba en mis planes, perderte alguna vez  
Tal vez no me quieras ver más, te entiendo**_

Mí querida sango... Si tan solo pudiera explicarte... Creo que esto es un mal entendido. Por favor... Aparece nuevamente en mi vida... Te necesito...

_**¿Cómo quieres que crea en el amor?  
Si no estas aquí  
¿Cómo quieres que crea en el amor?  
¿Cómo quieres que crea en el amor?  
Si no estas aquí  
¿Cómo quieres que crea en el amor?  
Si no puedo verte **_

Lucharé por ti si es necesario, con quien sea... Ahora que comprendo lo que siento... Ahora que se que eres la única capaz de destrozarme… mi gran debilidad.

Si no quieres saber de mi, lo respetare...

Pero solo dame una oportunidad para hacerte entender.

Me sentía tan bien estando a tu lado, tan pleno...

_**Ya no hay manera de volver atrás  
Arrepentirme no me va a curar  
La vida es justa no quita ni da  
El que lastima la debe pagar**_

Pagare todos los males que te cause... ¡TODOS! Desesperado te busco, este pueblo ahora se me hace gigante... Sin darme cuenta siento como las lágrimas recorren mi piel. ¿Sufres tanto como yo? Lo dudo... Ahora que se que estas con otro... Otro que te apreciara.

No creo poder encontrar a alguien como tu...

A alguien que pueda desear tanto como a ti.

_**Y nunca estuvo en mis planes quererte, alguna vez  
Tal vez no me quieras ver mas¡te entiendo!**_

Si no quieres volver... De acuerdo... Pero deja que mis ojos te puedan ver por ultima vez. Necesitotus ojos que siempre tenias reservados para mi, tu dulce sonrisa, quiero poder observarte antes de que seas completamente de él.

Te amo mi querida Sango... Debí decírtelo cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche..

_**¿Cómo quieres que crea en el amor?  
Si no estas aquí  
¿Cómo quieres que crea en el amor?  
¿Cómo quieres que crea en el amor?  
Si no estas aquí  
¿Cómo quieres que crea en el amor?  
Si lo tuve y lo perdí  
Si aquí estuvo siempre y lo deje ir **_

Si puedo... Te recuperare... Mas si eres feliz, no te molestare más... ¿por qué te busco? Debo dejarte ir... ¿por qué te necesito? Es que acaso sin ti, prefiero morir... Te extraño...

Me dejo caer al suelo, aun no veo tu sombra... Y recuerdos es todo lo que me queda de ti. Lo que fue y lo que pudo ser. Me arrepiento tanto de no haber sido lo que tú querías y por mi maldita culpa ambos estamos en el abismo.

Fui egoísta... todo termino antes de empezar.

**- : Sango : -**

Sentada frente al lago, jugando con la cristalina agua, el viento ondeando delicadamente por la colina, Suspiro. Hace dos días que había dejado al grupo, hacía dos días que no sabía nada de Kagome, de Inuyasha, de Shippo... O de Miroku. Ojala todos estén bien... Les deseo lo mejor.

Espero con ansias la llegada de la primavera, de esa forma el tiempo ya habrá sido mucho... Y la herida que mi corazón lleva habrá sido sanada o al menos será poseedora de la más efectiva de las recetas: el tiempo

Yomashi me había pedido matrimonio luego de terminar mi baño esa noche.

**-Flash Back-**

- Sango, no necesito más tiempo para darme cuenta de que eres tu la mujer que necesito a mi lado- se notaba seguro de sus palabras.

Yo no sabía que diablos responder. Pero lo si... Ya tenia tomada la decisión, no volvería. Era momento de sacar mi orgullo. No dejare que ese... Ese... Hombre... Arruine mi vida. No me puedo pasar mi existencia soñando... No puedo, aun que me sienta mal... Mi vida sigue.

- ¿te quieres casar conmigo¿Ser mi esposa?- Me tomó la mano con fuerza. Quedé con la boca abierta. Me comencé a sentir nerviosa, mi corazón volvía a latir rápido.

- Yo... Emmm...- sólo logre balbucear. En un segundo pensé en todo lo que me había pasado ese día. ¿No había tomada una decisión¿No era esa la mejor forma de llevarla a cabo? - yo... Tú sabes que estoy en busca de mi hermano.

Aun así tenía que encontrar una excusa, algo lo suficientemente fuerte para justificar lo que mi corazón pedía a gritos que hiciera: negarme.

- Mandaré un ejercito de guerreros en busca de él- ¿que¿Ahora parecía un poco baboso?

- Sango, eres lo que he tratando de hallar durante mucho tiempo-

Tal ves... De esta forma... Pueda olvidar, sanar y seguir adelante. ¡Pero no lo amo¿Puedo estar con una persona que apenas conozco?... "el amor también nace de la convivencia". Solo da una oportunidad. Es lo mejor... Miroku... ¿Cuanto puedo llegar a odiarte?

- acepto... - era momento de levantar la cabeza, dejar las lágrimas de lado y comenzar una vida que diera frutos.

**-Fin flash back-**

Las aguas mojaban las flores que había estado recogiendo. No tenía mucho que hacer en casa de mi futuro esposo...

Sentía que un escalofrío me recorría con tal solo pensar en esas palabras: "futuro esposo".

Estaba tratando de comprar mi cariño. Me traía obsequios costosos (Joyas, piedras, un sin fin de cosas que jamás ocupare), finas ropas (Kimonos hechos con la telas mas elegantes de todo el país), comidas exquisitas (que no lograba saborear por causa del nudo en el estomago), etc.

Mis antiguas pertenencias estaban guardadas en un baúl en mi habitación... Miradas con melancolía.

**- : Miroku : -**

Tan pacifica que se ve, tan tranquila...

Luego de recorrer ese condenado pueblo, había decidido buscar en el bosque. Encontré un gran casa... y por lo tanto a ella.

Un poco mas allá, sentada junto al lago, su figura reposaba. Estaba un poco cambiada... Ya no llevaba su habitual ropa sino un Kimono blanco con flores de un claro color rosado, su pelo estaba suelto adornado con dos pequeñas perlitasa ambos lados de sus orejas. Jugaba con unas flores y el agua. Me apoyé en un árbol con la leve esperanza de que sola se diera cuenta de mi presencia, no quería interrumpirla... Suspiraba muy seguido. Yo deseaba correr, tomarla entre mis brazos, llevarla de vuelta... Y no dejarla marchar. Pero no podía, ella se había desprendido de mi vida.

Comienza a cantar... Tararear... Es lo más bello y lo mas triste que he escuchado y visto... ¿Llora? No, supongo que no...

Sé que tengo que decirle a los chicos sobre Sango, para que estuvieran tranquilos mas tenía la mirada perdida en la joven exterminadora.

"La señorita Kagome esta desesperada por su ausencia al igual que Inuyasha... Te buscan, piensan que alguien podría causarte daño... ¿quién más que yo, sería tan entupido para hacerte mal? Nadie... Soy el único que idiota que podría hacer eso"

Arrepentido de todo lo que no hice... Y con ganas de hacer todo lo que debí.

Tranquila Sango... Saldré de tu vida... Te dejare ser feliz tal y como lo mereces

Pensando en esto me marcho...

¡Tenia que salir corriendo... Si no lo hacía me vería!

¿No me fije por donde caminaba? Simplemente avanzaba, cuando pise esas malditas hojas secas. Mi plan no daba resultados. Obviamente al sentir el ruido se dio vuelta buscando el causante de tal escándalo.

- ¿quién anda ahí?- pregunta Sango mientras se levanta.

Ya con anterioridad casi me descubré espiándola, cuando se había visto con ese tipo pero me pude ocultar, esta vez... No... Demasiado tarde.

- ¿Miroku?- Sango me mira horrorizada- ¿qué... Qué... Qué ha... Hace aquí?-

No podía hacer nada, así que decidí actuar lo más normal que me fue posible.

- estaba dando un paseo- le dije como si tal cosa.

- Ah...- parecía decepcionada- bueno...

Agacha la mirada.

- La señorita Kagome e Inuyasha llevan un tiempo buscándola.- le dije conteniendo mis ganas de abrazarla.

- ¿sí?- hablaba en susurro- luego iré para que se queden tranquilos.

-¿Sango?- era el momento de arreglar las cosas ¿verdad?- ¿por qué te marchaste?

Desconcierto... Y enojo... Eso era lo que sus ojos me mostraban... De hecho si las miradas matar... Yo estaría en el infierno.

- ¿cómo que por que me marche?- podía ver la llama que salía de su cabeza. Al menos las cosas no eran trágicas, sino un tanto... Mm... Cómicas.

¡Pero se ve tan linda!

- ¿Qué por que me marché?- es necesario que grite tanto? n.nU.- Pues... Porque me marche..- sí, esa parte de la historia ya la se - usted sabe excelencia...- estaba tranquila ahora.

- pues de repente ya no estabas más. ¿Amas a ese hombre?- la pregunta que más deseaba hacerle.

- ¿qué si amo a ese hombre?- ¿repetirá todo el rato mis preguntas?- Yo... No... Yo amo a...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¿Kagome?

El grito de la chica rompió la situación en el mejor momento.

Corrimos hacia el lugar en que se había escuchado el grito para encontrarnos con...

- ¡Naraku!

Enfrente nuestro se encontraba el monstruoso, moviendo todas sus asquerosas extremidades, Inuyasha se encontraba ya comenzando la pelea, mientras que Kagome se preparaba para lanzar la primera flecha.

Yo inmediatamente quería ayudar... Pero comencé a sentir un gran dolor en mi mano... En mi Kazaan. Me miré la mano para darme cuenta de que había llegado el momento de mi partida...

El agujero negro me absorbería.

**- : Sango :-**

Horrorizada comprendí lo que pasaba, el tiempo se acabo. Ahora el monje me mira con cara de pena, mientras sostiene su propia mano.

- ¡Inuyasha!- Grité. Debíamos derrotar a Naraku ahora, no podíamos perder... No precisamente ahora.- Miroku...

Él se aleja de mi, corre lejos, comprendo por quelo hace y espero que el comprenda lo que yo haré.

Sin que él se de cuenta lo sigo y lo abrazo por la espalda, mantenía su mano distante de mi.

- Excelencia- me aferré con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo.

- ¡No! Sango, vete- tenía miedo.

- ¡No! No lo dejaré- nunca antes me había sentido tan segura de algo- no lo dejaré...

- morirás- se trataba de librar de mi.

- No me importa, Miroku-sama... Yo ... Lo amo- no era el mejor momento para decirlo, pero no habría otra oportunidad.

- Sango... - levante mi cabeza para poder verlo. Sonreía- yo también te amo... Es por eso que no quiero que hagas esto.

- ¿y qué será de mi sin usted?- decía las cosas que mi corazón guardaba.

- tener una maravillosa vida junto a aquel hombre que harás tu esposo- Dijo besando mi frente delicadamente.

- no... Prefiero morir con el hombre que siempre quise a ser infeliz el resto de mi vida- necesito que entienda, quiero estar con él, aun que sea en otra vida... En otro mundo.

- ¿estas segura?- preguntó en voz baja...

- si- me abrazó.

- te amo Sango...

**-: Inuyasha :-**

- AHH! MALDITO!- Ese estupido no moría nunca, temía por la vida de mis amigos pero sobre todo por...- ¡KAGOME¡MUEVETE!

Colmillo de acero se movía con agilidad, obviamente gracias a mí, pero por más que golpeara a ese idiota no parecía recibir mis ataques.

- Inuyasha... Esta será la última batalla- hablaba arrogantemente.

- ¡Y TU MORIRAS!- dije saltando sobre él.

Con un solo grito de Sango, que por fin luego de días veíamos, entendí lo extremo de la situación.

- Dame la perla de Shikon... Yo tengo el último fragmento-

- OLVIDALO, VIENTO CORTANTE- pero no dio resultado

-jajaja... Inuyasha, no pierdas el tiempo... Solo hay una forma de vencerme y para tu desgracia me deshice de ella hace un rato- Miro con ojos brillantes- Kikyo ya no molestara más...

- ¿QUÉ!- me quede paralizado. Sentí la mirada de Kagome- Maldito... ¿Cómo pudiste¿Qué le hiciste?

Odio, eso era lo que sentía... El más profundo odio. Quería correr y ver si Kikyo se encontraba... Viva, pero no podía, estaba en juego la vida de un amigo.

- ¡NO HAY TIEMPO!...

**-: Kagome :-**

No hay tiempo para deprimirse, debo ser fuerte. ¡Es ahora o nunca!

La debilidad no me inquietara, esto será parte del pasado.

Sin pensarlo más comencé a correr hacia la dirección en que Naraku había llegado.

Si Kikyo no estaba bien, Inuyasha no podría seguir peleando.

Debo encontrarla, sea como sea.

Corrí lo más rápido que podía, tratando, al mismo tiempo, de tener todos los sentidos pendientes a la sacerdotisa.

- Vamos... Kikyo... ¿Dónde estás?- me estaba impacientando

Cuando entremedio de unos trocos quemados, logre ver a una mujer tirada en el suelo... Era ella.

- ¡Kikyo!- estaba débil, sus serpientes no estaba con ella- ¿qué paso?

- no hay tiempo- apenas podía hablar- es necesario que Naraku muera ahora.

- pero solo tu puedes hacer eso...- dije apenada.

- no... Tu... También...- se aferraba a mí.

- ¿Cómo?- dije casi descontrolada.

- tienes que tener mi poder...- ¿estaba loca¿Cómo se supone que hago eso?

- ¿de que hablas?... - me interrumpió.

- a mi no me quedan fuerzas... Pero a ti sí...

- Kikyo... Esto... ¿QUÉ¿QUE PASA¡KIKYO!

Su cuerpo se volvía como la niebla, era... Era... Como un fantasma, blanca y no podía tocarla.

Se levanto, Ella flotaba.

- Kagome... Solo hay una forma de matar a Naraku- su voz era potente, estaba envuelta en una luz blanca. Yo no podía hablar. ¿Qué pasa?- Ven... - con una mano me indico que me acercara a ella. No tenía que perder... Así que lo hice.

**-: Miroku :-**

El tiempo transcurría lentamente.

Me asombraba la decisión que había tomado la exterminadora pero en el fondo me alegraba, se notaba segura y feliz... "te amo"

Por fin... Luego de mucho tiempo, ambos habíamos sido sinceros. Solo queda la amarga sensación del tiempo perdido...

- ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?- pregunté manteniendo el abrazo.

- miedo...

a pesar de que cada vez mi mano dolía mas, nada al lado de Sango me afectaba.

- ¿Miedo a que?

- a que usted me rechazara.

El agujero era más grande a medida que los segundos pasaban.

Ahora, por fin... Estaremos juntos.

- nunca lo dejare, excelencia.

Su voz era dulce, pero sentía que se perdía en mi mente, cada vez era mas lejana… me desmayaba...

- ¿excelencia?- caí al piso... Para no despertar

**-: Sango :-**

Me sentía nula, desesperada, agobiada, agotada, temerosa!

Antes de que cayera me solté de el.

- ¡Miroku!

No respondía, estaba inconciente. Comencé a golpear su rostro esperando que eso lograra despertarlo.

¿Para que?... No vale la pena. Yo también debería intentar dormirme...

Me acosté a su lado, abrazándolo, nuevamente comenzaba a llorar,

- Excelencia... las cosas no debieron terminar así.

* * *

Fin Tercer capítulo. Ay! este es el capítulo que más pena me da. 

En fin... la vida es así! Dejen Reviews.

Saludos a todos.


	4. Cuarto Capítulo

Konnichiwa! Cuarto capítulo arriba y con mucho amor. Sin más que decir… Me despido de la pequeña presentación. Dejen mensajes con sus comentarios. Saludos!

* * *

**-: Kagome :-**

Desde que vi a Inuyasha en el árbol sagrado, sentí hacia él una atracción, un sentimiento que con el tiempo aumentaba. Me acostumbré a verlo y a tenerlo cerca mió, de verdad aprecio mucho las peleas y conversaciones que me hacer dar cuenta de lo importante que es para mí…. Y es eso lo que más me apenaba.

Debo volver a mi mundo, a mi época… tratar de vivir con el recuerdo de él.

Lo peor son las memorias ¿de que me sirve tener en mi mente lindas situaciones, si estas no hacen más que mortificar a mi persona?

No había algo más importante que ambos y nada lo será en todo lo que queda.

Me demostró que era significativa para él ¿pero acaso no fui mas que el reemplazo de Kikyou?

Debo acostumbrarme, retomar lo que es la vida normal, volver al colegio día tras día, salir con mis amigas y con otros chicos… todo para tratar de quitarlo de mi cabeza.

**Flash Back**

Inuyasha miraba atónito, parecía que no podía sostenerse en pie por causa de la impresión.

-Ka… go…me...- cada silaba era acompañado con un débil movimiento de la cabeza, la cual sacudía como si eso le permitiera ordenar las ideas.

No sabía como era posible que mis miembros avanzaran, no eran manipulados por mi mente, si no por la de la muerta Miko.

Había entrado a mi cuerdo, mandaba mi organismo, mi cerebro. Podía escuchar su voz en mi interior.

-juntas…fin… Naraku…- repetía muchas veces esto, en pequeños susurros.

Mis vestimentas ahora eran las que minutos antes reposaban en el cuerpo de la amada de Inuyasha.

Luego de acercarme a ella, una brillante luz nos envolvió, sentía que mi cuerpo se dormía, mis ojos lentamente se cierran…

Desperté sobre la hierba y estaba vestida como Kykio, sin poder pensar en algo muy claro, mi cuerpo se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia donde minutos antes luchaba para derrotar a Naraku.

El arco y la fecha estaban listos, solo había una oportunidad, solo una posibilidad de salvar a todos.

-Naraku- hablaba lentamente pero con firmeza- No puedes intentar gobernar un mundo y destruir a la humanidad. Hay un futuro ¿no ves que si Kagome esta aquí es por el simple hecho de que fuiste derrotado? Solo juntas podemos destruirte, pasado, presente y futuro se unen para lograr el bien y poder resguardar correctamente una piedra que más que bien hace maldad y crea rencor… Así que ahora despídete de lo que fuiste.

Estirando le brazo para poder apuntar correctamente… el tiempo se acaba… Naraku se mueve mientras mira un tanto horrorizado… es ahora o nunca… respiro onda, debo concentrarme… Por todo lo que sucedió… abro bien los ojos… es el fin…

La flecha es lanzada, viaja rápidamente a través del aire para finalmente cae entremedio de los ojos de Naraku.

El cuerpo del monstruo se vuelve de un negro profundo y resplandeciente, se hincha ¿acaso explotara?

Siento que Inuyasha me rodeo con sus brazos y me saca rápidamente del lugar, seguramente para evitar que alguien me haga daño ¿o es por Kikyou?

Me cubre completamente con su cuerpo, puedo escuchar el ruido de una especia de rugido… luego un silencio.

Por causa del esfuerzo de Kikyo, caí inconciente… nuevamente.

**Fin Flash Back**

**: Sango :-**

-Despierta…- no, no quiero… es tan bello este sueño. Por fin estoy con él. Somos felices, uno junto al otro… no me hagas esto, no permitas que me hagan despertar- ¿Sango?

De repente, abro los ojos y me levanto exaltada. Veo a Miroku sonriéndome, ambos estamos sentados en el piso.

-¿qué paso?- ¿acaso¿Es posible que hallan derrotado…?

-¡Lo lograron!

-¿Lo… lo… lograron?- sentía que mi corazón latía fuertemente.

-Si- me abrazo, mis ojos saldrían de sus cuencas por lo abierto que estaban.

-¿pero… cómo?- ¿Inuyasha había encontrado la forma de destruirlo, luego de tantas derrotas y fracasos?- ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Me relato lo que había pasado, como de un momento para otro Kagome había aparecido… la flecha, la explosión…

-¿Sango, sabes lo que esto significa para nosotros dos?- miré hacia otro lado, las mejillas me ardían por causa de la vergüenza.

-No… excelencia…

-Sango, mírame-¿que se supone que debo hacer¿Olvidar todo lo que me hizo¿Volver empezar?... Yo lo quiero, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que me hará sufrir mucho.

-Miroku-sama… yo… debo irme…- me levanté-

-Pero… Sango¿es que acaso lo de hace un rato fue solo una mentira?

-No, yo de verdad lo amo- esto me esta matando, debo salir de aquí.

-¿Entonces¿También amas a ese tipo?-me tomo por el brazo.

-¡No quiero pasar mi vida pensando en que usted me es infiel!- le grite, no debía hacerlo pero eran muchas las cosas que tenia que decir.

-¿Infiel? Ah!- reía, estaba entretenido con lo que a mi me pasaba. Me soltaba- tú sabes por que me comportaba de esa forma, Sanguito.

-ya no importa-comienzo a caminar hacia la que era MI casa, donde viviría con un hombre que me apreciaba.

-¿Sango…? Tu lo amas- me miraba sorprendido y enojado.

-Nunca entendí por que se molesto conmigo-

-… te vi con él… ese día en el bosque…-me giré rápidamente para verlo bien

-¿Qué¿Estaba allí? Pero… se suponía que estaría con… esa… esa joven…

-Entre… pero me di cuenta de que prefiero morir sin hijos al lado de la mujer que amo, que tener un heredero de una cualquiera.

-¡Usted volvió a ir!

-Solo a pasar el rato… molesto por lo que vi en el bosque…

-No fue capaz de hablar conmigo… no fue capaz de… - ¡lloraba! Nuevamente lloraba, no puedo creer que sea tan egoísta, se cerró en lo que quería.

-¡Sango¡Espera!

-Adiós Miroku.

* * *

Parece que este capítulo no es muy alegre ¿Verdad? Bueno. Nos "vemos" en el próximo capítulo.

Dejen Reviews.

Besitos! y saludos. n.n


	5. Quinto Capítulo

Konnichiwa! El quinto capítulo presente. Espero que lo que llevan leido de la historias les haya interesado (Supongo, no habrían llegado tan lejos ¿verdad?) bueno, saludos a todos.

**Cree en mí**

****

Por Heleni-Chan

**Quinto Capítulo.**

**-: Sango :-**

No había querido que las cosas terminaran así. Todo lo que había pasado me daba mil vueltas en la cabeza. Creo que no pensé, por fin mi sueño se hacia realidad y por orgullo lo deje ir. Sí, fue por eso, por orgullo… no podía aguantar que él no fuera capaz de aclarar las cosas en su momento. Fue egoísta, solo pensó en su bienestar, olvidando lo que a mi me pasaba. ¿Cómo puedo creer las cosas que él me dice si no lo demuestra?

Sufrí tanto… sufro tanto, porque a pesar de creer cerrar esa etapa, aun siento por Miroku lo mismo de siempre… el más profundo amor…

Camino hacia la que es mi casa ¿de verdad le puedo llamar así¿de verdad seré capaz de esto?.

Aun que no quiero, siento una gran opresión en mi pecho. Miroku… por un momento creí que esto sería diferente. Creí que te importaba¡mas no es así!

-Sango… ¿ocurrió algo? Escuche unos gritos. ¿Estas bien?- se dirigía a mi Yomashi. Al verlo sentí como mi estómago se revolvía, no por causa de la emoción y felicidad contenida, si no por causa de las miles de cosas que perdería.- ¿pasa algo¿Por qué la cara?

-¿Cara¿Qué tiene mi cara?- al parecer notó el desagrado en mi semblante. Si esto no fuera penoso, creo que me reiría. Siempre me descubren por causa de las expresiones de mi rostro.

- sí, te noto extraña- ¿extraña¿Y como pretende que esté, luego de lo que paso? Definitivamente saltando en un pie no estaría… pero él no lo sabe. No tiene por que saber lo que pasa conmigo. Soy una completa desconocida para él, una desconocida que dentro de muy poco será su esposa por causa de un acto infantil.

- no ocurre nada, solo estoy un poco cansada.- le dije quitando importancia al tema de la cara.

- ¿y los gritos¿Sabes que ocurrió?- me miraba evaluadoramente, con una ceja levantada y una mirada un tanto dura.

-¿gritos? Yo no escuche gritos.- podía haber sido un poco menos torpe y dicho algo un poco más convincente.

- Sango… me estas ocultando algo ¿verdad?- no puedo hacerle esto. Siento pena por él, siempre ha sido bondadoso conmigo, me brindo ayuda y me escuchó cuando más lo necesité. El me quiere y yo lo querré a él, puede que no sea inmediato, demorará un tiempo y que no sea tan intenso, pero primero debo olvidar a ese monje.

-¿por que no entramos? Esta haciendo fresco aquí…- intenté parecer feliz, entrelace su mano con la mía, tomar la iniciativa me costó mucho, pero es momento de que me haga la idea y asuma las consecuencias de mis actos, acepte ser su esposa y ¡eso seré!- se una rica receta, de seguro te encantara.

**Tiempo después...**

**-: Kagome :-**

Miro el pozo, me trae tantos recuerdos. Viví tanto en la época antigua y también aprendí… aprendí a querer sin importar el recibir algo a cambio. Aun que me causo daño, siento que ahora soy mucho más fuerte, se que puedo superar lo que sea.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que volví definitivamente a mi mundo, diez años, exactamente ese tiempo a pasado. Ahora que mi abuelo no está, mi madre se hace cargo del templo y cada cierto tiempo, me siento en el pozo y recuerdo.

La despedida fue dura, pensé que cuando esto acabara las cosas serian diferente. Miroku hubiera preferido morir y de Sango no pude despedirme… Shippo lloro mucho, creí que no pararía nunca y le tuve que prometer algo que jamás lograré cumplir.

**Flash Back**

-Vamos, no llores…- ¡no sabía que hacer! Me daba una pena tremenda.

-No te vayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!- gritaba. Tenía una pataleta colosal.

Se encontraba, acostado boca bajo en el piso, moviendo los brazos con fuerza. La anciana Kaede no podía acercarse a él. Yo tenía mis cosas listar para marcharme. Quería despedirme de todos lo más rápido posible, pero cada uno tenía su propio problema y mi ida paso a segundo plano, lo cual por un lado era bueno, haría las cosas mas fáciles.

-Shippo… por favor, yo debo volver a mi época, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. En cambio allá esta mi familia y es donde pertenezco.

-¿Y nosotros¿Qué pasara con nosotros Kagome?- hacia sollozos mientras hablábamos

-Tienen que seguir su vida. Sabíamos que este día tarde o temprano llegaría. Cada uno por su lado.

-Quédate, si no lo haces por mí, al menos hazlo por Inuya…- no deje que siguiera.

-Inuyasha tiene cosas más importantes que arreglar.- dije con la voz tomada.

La última vez que lo vi, estaba llorando inclinado en el pasto… fue en ese momento cuando comprendí que estaba sobrando. No era para menos, había perdido a Kikyou

-¿Por él te vas?

-¿Qué! No, claro que no. Lo que pasa es que solo queda energía para que mevaya a mi época, si no lo hago nunca más podré hacerlo… luego de que yo vuelva la perla de shikon será destruida.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- me abrazó. Nunca más sentiría el calor de los brazos de ese niño. Aquel que siempre se preocupo por mí y lo mucho que me hacía reír será solo un lejano recuerdo.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, mordí mi labio. Sonreí…

-debo irme, adiós¡cuídate!

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- estaba tranquilo, ya había comprendido la situación

-¡Seguro!- respondí mientras me dirigía a la puerta de la cabaña.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

**Fin flash back**

Me pregunto como estarán, supongo que bien. Aunque me encantaría saber que fue de Miroku y Sango. Ahora ella debe ser la esposa de aquel hombre adinerado. No puedo imaginar a Sango con hijos y organizando una casa. Solo deseo que sea feliz, al igual que Miroku. No me extrañaría que el tuviera miles de hijos no reconocidos. Siguiendo con su libertad, se tiene que haber recuperado… es un hombre fuerte. ¡Shippo¿Cómo estará ese niño¿pero que cosas digo? Ya no es un niño, es un apuesto joven. Seguramente tiene una linda novia y son muy felices ¿no?

-No te hace bien esto…- la voz de un hombre llegó desde la entrada, sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura.

-Me gusta recordar a mis amigos.

-Pero eso lo puedes hacer desde cualquier parte ¿no? además te puedes caer al pozo y te romperías la cabeza…- intente reclamar- Además- subió la voz- dañarías a mi hijo- acaricio mi vientre

-Si, pero es aquí donde me gusta hacerlo

-¡Feh! Que testaruda- Cerré los ojos y en mis labios se dibujo una sonrisa.

-Inuyasha¿algún día dejaras de reclamarme?-

-¿Reclamarte¡No lo hago! Es solo… es solo… siempre que haces esto, recordar, te vuelves muy melancólica y menos cariñosa.

-¡IEE¿Tu crees que este bebe, se concibió por lo poco cariñosa que soy? – miré sus bellos ojos colorgris y besé sus calidos labios.

**Fash back**

Luego de haber llegado de la época antigua, aguanté las lágrimas, aguanté las maldiciones y aguanté la pena. Me había decido que aquel mismo día comenzaría una nueva vida, sin un Inuyasha para molestarme, sin un Inuyasha para reclamarme, sin un Inuyasha… para salvarme. Sacudí la cabeza, entré a mi habitación… y… y… y… estaba todo como yo la había dejado. Las cosas en su lugar. Aquí lo único que no estaba en su lugar era mi corazón, pero las cosas pasan por algo, seguramente mi destino me tiene preparado algo mucho mejor, aunque este convencida de que él es lo mejor que me a pasado.

Me di un baño de espuma, siempre me a gustado, me relaja pero no ayuda a olvidar. Recuerdo queme daba baños así para liberar tenciones de las batallas… Así que salí de allí a penas había entrado, me vestí con mi mejor traje. Quería salir, divertirme, hacia mucho que no lo hacía… ¿eso quiere decir que estando con mis amigos no lo hice? No, siempre nos reíamos mucho… pero por favor¿acaso todo lo que haga me recordara a él? Baje las escaleras, llamaría a Hojo y le pediría que saliera conmigo, él ya lo había hecho, ahora tenía que actuar yo.

-¿Alo? …¿Se encontrara Hojo? de parte de Kagome.

-Un segundo- espere muy poco tiempo, escuché por el auricular unos pasos apurados.

-¿Kagome?- Hojo ya estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, te llamaba porque… bueno ¿recuerdas que hace unos días me pediste salir contigo?- definitivamente esto no iba con mi persona.

-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Jeje. Pues quisiera salir hoy. ¿Puedes?

-Seguro, solo deja cambiar algunas cosas-Noté que su voz se alegraba.

-¡De acuerdo!

-¿Paso por ti a las 7?

-Si, está bien.- respondí

-Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego.

No había sido tan malo como esperaba. Aun tenía el teléfono en las manos, podía escuchar el pitito que hacia, lo apreté fuerte contra mi pecho, este era el comienzo de mi "nueva vida", suspire muchas veces y sacudí la cabeza para salir del trance en el que me encontraba. Tenía que hacer algo mientras tanto, cualquier cosa, el estar quieta me permitía pensar, recordarlo y seguramente eso lo único que lograría sería que rompiera en llanto, para luego no poder levantarme de mi cama. Caería en una tremenda depresión, y no puedo darme ese "lujo", se vienen los exámenes más importantes, por lo tanto, debo estar bien psicológicamente para sacar una calificación decente.

Tomé una revista y me senté en el piso de la sala. La casa estaba sola, lo cual agradecí, ya que seguramente mi madre hubiera notado la cara que tenía y me habría hecho preguntas un tanto incomodas sobre cierto tema. Hojeé las páginas una tras otra, no lograban llenarme, la tire lejos, tan lejos que salio por la ventana:

-¡AUCH¡KAGOME!- de la ventana me llego la voz de…

-¿Qué¿Quien esta allí?- aunque había reconocido la voz, debía estar segura.

-¡Feh¿Tan extraño te soy?- definitivamente… era… él…

-Inu… Inu..yasha…- no podía mover un solo músculo. Era como un sueño¿escuchaba realmente su voz¿O estaré soñando?

Por la ventana vi a parecer su silueta. Lo miré con los ojos entre cerrados, aun no quería creer¡por favor! No quería despertar de aquel sueño y darme cuenta de que solo había sido parte de mi imaginación. Así que me pellizque el brazo…¡Dolió! T.T pero esome indico que era todo real.Lo vi, iluminado… ¿Su cabello? Era negro… No me hagas esto…

-¿qué haces aquí?- la voz me tiritaba.

-Vengo por ti- dijo mientras entraba a la casa por la ventana

-¿Por mí? no… ¡debes irte!

-Ya no puedo.

-¿Que? Acaso¿la perla¿Dónde esta la perla?

-Destruida seguramente.

La respiración se me agitaba al tiempo que él se acercaba a mí, cada ves estaba más cerca, sin querer me arrincone sola, estaba entre él y la pared. Las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mi mejilla, ya no aguantaba más…

-¡Inuyasha!- lo abracé¡lo abracé! Y sonreí, y también llore de felicidad¿había venido por mí? No, había venido para mí.

-Kagome…- me acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente- nunca te dejare sola, lo prometí.

-Eso… eso quiere decir… ¿que cosa?- me separo de el unos centímetros, posó sus manos sobre mi hombro y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Eso quiere decir que quiero hacerte feliz a mi lado- se notaba tan seguro.

-¿Y Kikyou?- esta era la pregunta que comía mi corazón.

-Es a ti a quien amo, Kagome…

**Fin Flash back**

* * *

Fin quinto capítulo. n.n

Dejen R.R

Sa-yo-na-ra!


	6. Sexto Capítulo

Konnichiwa! Aquí esta el sexto capítulo del fic. Ahora la historia tomara otro rumbo, Alterna.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir ¡dejen R.R! ((Ah! Saqué el nombre de los capítulos... no me gustaban)

**Cree en mí**

Por Heleni-Chan

**Sexto Capítulo.**

**-: Inuyasha :-**

Es precisamente cuando uno pierde las cosas o a las personas cuando más las valora. Fue eso lo que me ocurrió, con el simple hecho de sentir que jamás volvería a tener cerca a Kagome mis piernas corrieron hacia el pozo para emprender el camino que nunca tendría regreso. Sin pensarlo mucho tome la decisión que lograría mi felicidad y espero que también la de ella. Sabía lo que perdería y lo que ganaría, las cosas eran muy claras para mi. Nada era más importante que ella.

Es verdad, llore por Kikyo, fue mi primer amor y el penúltimo. En el fondo agradezco lo que ocurrió con ella. Me enseño a valorar a una mujer, a cuidarla, extrañarla y necesitarla. Fue una profesora que me entregó lo necesario para que luego Kagome y yo lográramos lo que tenemos ahora. Las cosas pasan por algo. Ahora, mi vida no es ni cercana a lo que antes tenía y los recuerdos son solo imágenes de mis amigos que en el pasado se quedaron, de una forma bastante literal. Tenía a Kagome junto a mí y pronto también a nuestro primer hijo.

-¿Me podría repetir su nombre por favor?- OHHH! Esto es lo único malo… ¡lo que más odio de aquí!

-INU-YASHA - repetí por décima vez. ¿Qué es lo que tiene de impresionante mi nombre? Son unos malditos…

-Cálmate…- esto siempre ocurre, Kagome tiene la capacidad de no perder la paciencia. Siempre que queremos algo y piden mi nombre me desespero.

Pero son cosas que con el tiempo uno se acostumbra, pero ya llegara el día en que le pegue a un maldito empleado.

Había estudiado Historia, Kagome me lo recomendó, la idea no me gustaba pero debo admitir que es interesante y se me hace muy fácil. Kagome estudio lo mismo, así que somos una pareja de historiadores que viven en un pequeño departamento en las afueras de Tokio. Trabajamos en un museo, tenemos un buen empleo y juntos ganamos mucho. Bueno, esto lo digo para que sepan, algo anecdótico… me obligaron a decirlo. ¬¬U

Como siempre, un día que Kagome fue a visitar a su madre, se encerró con el pozo para recordar y seguramente llorar por aquella cosa que no tiene remedio. No le veo el caso pero a ella le gusta mortificarse, supongo que de lo contrario se sentiría traicionera y poco apegada con aquellas personas que dejo atrás. Una verdadera estupidez.

-No te hace bien esto…- le dije entrando al lugar y abrazándola

-Me gusta recordar a mis amigos- dijo en un susurro.

-Pero eso lo puedes hacer desde cualquier parte ¿no, además te puedes caer al pozo y te romperías la cabeza… y por cierto- subí la voz, para no ser interrumpido- dañarías a mi hijo.- acaricie su vientre con cuidado.

-Si, pero es aquí donde me gusta hacerlo.- terca como siempre.

-¡Feh! Que testaruda- apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Inuyasha¿algún día dejaras de reclamarme?-

-¿Reclamarte¡No lo hago! Es solo… es solo… siempre que haces esto, recordar, te vuelves muy melancólica y menos cariñosa.

-¡IEE¿Tu crees que este bebe se concibió por lo poco cariñosa que soy? – Dio por terminada la conversación con un dulce beso.

La abracé y mire el pozo… ¿el pozo?

-Kagome… ¿que es eso?-

-¿Que cosa, amor?- pregunto asustada.

-¿No ves eso brillante dentro del pozo?- se acerco peligrosamente para poder vislumbrar algo.

-¡EII¿QUÉ HACES?- Grite, tomándola bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa¡no puedo ver!- dijo molesta.- me has dicho que hay algo brillante¡quiero ver!

-¡Pero no de esa forma, tonta!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¡TONTA!- esta era una de nuestras típicas peleas.

-¡Cállate, Intento de humano! – Me dijo amenazadoramente.

-¡Ahh¡Kagome!- siempre me dice lo mismo¡esa tonta!

Nos miramos molestos para luego ella estallar en risas, siempre ocurre lo mismo. No puedo estar enojado por más de un minuto con ella.

-de acuerdo, no me acerco más… pero ve lo que hay. –Era mejor que estar peleando con ella.

Salté dentro del pozo con gran agilidad, como siempre. Hacer aquello me trajo el recuerdo de los momentos vividos con los chicos, nunca los llame de esa forma, pero estar tanto tiempo con Kagome, logra hacer que uno se apropie de ciertas características. Olfatee el lugar.

-¿qué es?- la voz de Kagome me llegó de arriba.

-Espera un segundo… - tomé el objeto y era un lindo rosario antiguo, blanco como muy pocas cosas en este mundo. Eran perlas suaves…. Verlo me trajo a la cabeza a Miroku, Ese Monje mujeriego… ¿acaso puede ser qué…? sí… no cabía ninguna duda… miré nuevamente el lugar donde había encontrado la reliquia y encontré un pergamino, lo abrí…

-¿Inuyasha¿Qué es?-

-Ya voy…- salté nuevamente y salí del pozo junto a las cosas encontradas.

-¿Qué es eso?- me preguntó mientras le mostraba mi hallazgo.

Kagome lo tomó con sus manos y observó atentamente el rosario. Por la expresión de su rostro pude notar que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

-¿es de Miroku?- preguntó levantándolo.

-Eso creo. Junto a eso estaba esta carta.

-¡Pásamela!- Grito histérica.

Me la quitó de las manos con un solo manotazo. La abrió. Temblaba y se notaba excitada. La miró durante unos segundos y luego sonrió claramente.

-¡Inuyasha! La… esta… ¡mira!- me la devolvió mientras daba pequeños saltitos. Solo alcance a ver el papel por unos segundos, porque sin previo aviso fue arrebatada de mis manos.- ¡espera! Mejor la leo yo… ¿de acuerdo?- ¿qué puedo hacer en contra de eso?. Comenzó con la lectura

**Queridos Kagome e Inuyasha:**

**Espero que se encuentren en perfectas condiciones. Yo por mi parte estoy de lo mejor. Acostumbrada a mi vida de casada y ya con un pequeño junto a mí. ¿Saben como se llama? Obvio que no… pues su nombre es Inuyasha, en honor a mi muy querido amigo. Es un niño fuerte, con una piel blanca que sorprende, su pelo de un color castaño, es igual al de su padre y sus ojos son de un bello color café. Ya tiene 5 años de edad y lo único que hace es salir tras las mujeres del pueblo. Supongo que lo heredo… pero eso no es todo, nuevamente fui bendecida y en mi vientre espera nacer otro bebe. La anciana Kaede asegura que será una niña, si es así, tengan por seguro de que su nombre será Kagome. Como espero hayan notado estoy agradecida de la vida que me a tocado vivir, aunque siento que algo me falta, y es por causa de mi hermano. Luego de que la piedra fuera destruida el murió, es mejor así… su alma descansa junto a sus seres queridos y de seguro en un tiempo más nos encontraremos. Miroku en estos momentos esta recorriendo el pueblo con el pequeño Inuyasha, todas las tardes lo hacen para que el niño conozca a las chicas bellas. Intente detenerlo, pero siempre logra callarme con un beso.**

**Supongo que no se explican que hago con Miroku…. Pues bien, luego de que Inuyasha se marcho detrás de Kagome, el vino por mí… tal ves no sea bueno que diga como fue eso… lo único que les contare del momento en que apareció furioso en casa de mi novio anterior, es que Yomashi termino con un gran moretón en un ojo y probablemente nunca más querrá estar con una chica.**

**Debo estar aburriéndolos, bueno… les escribí, principalmente para comunicarles un hecho que a mi esposo y a mi nos a parecido extraño. La perla de Shikon fuedestruida (especificamente, quemada). Las cenizas fueronmetidas en una bolsita de telay ésta fue guardadajunto a la tumba de Kikyou. Pues bien, ya no están, y me temo que tampoco en este mundo… Tenemos la leve sospecha que de alguna forma Naraku a reencarnado y tememos que sea en tu época. Tengan cuidado, puede que este equivocada, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.**

**La carta que ustedes están leyendo fue escrita hace 500 años atrás, seguramente nuestros cuerpos no son más que polvo.**

**Atte. Sango, la esposa de Miroku. :) **

-¿Naraku?- dijo Kagome mirándome asustada.

* * *

Fin sexto capítulo. Solo vimos los pensamientos de Inuyasha y nos internamos en el comienzo de la última aventura.

Saludos a todos! Dejen R.R n.n


	7. Séptimo Capítulo

Konnichiwa! Luego de mucho tiempo (no exagero) actualicé. Este capítulo es el que más me gusta. Espero que noten lo que esta ocurriendo, que puedan apreciar las cosas nuevas :)

**Cree en mí**

Por Heleni-Chan

Séptimo Capítulo.

**- : Kagome : -**

-¿Qué esta pasando Inuyasha?-pregunté asustada. Noté en sus ojos la preocupación mientras no despegaba la vista de la carta luego de quitármela.

-¿Naraku?-dijo sin creerlo.

-¿Kagome? Llevas mucho rato allí-Era mi madre. Me gritaba desde afuera-Esta helado, te vas a resfriar.

-Ya salimos-dije sin fuerzas.

De la nada había comenzando a sentir un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

-¡AY!

Eso logró que Inuyasha saliera de sus pensamientos y concentrara su atención en mí.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó asustado.

-No…-El dolor era muy fuerte, me apoye en él. Sentía que el bebe deseaba salir-Llegó…

-¿Qué?-Abrió mucho los ojos. Yo sentía que los míos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Inu…-Me costaba decir palabra, pero parecía que él no entendía.

-¡Señora Higurashi!-le escuché gritar mientras me doblaba por causa de las contracciones.

Al segundo escuché como la roñosa puerta se abría para dar paso al caminar apresurado de una persona, sin lugar a dudas, de mi madre.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo posando una mano sobre mí, algo espantada.

-Mamá…-dije con ganas de apretar fuertemente a alguien-Va… a…

-¡Por Kami!-dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la voz de Inuyasha sin entender.

-¡Va a nacer!-La voz de mi madre estaba agitada.

-Va… a… ¿nacer?-Dijo Inuyasha un poco conmocionado.

-Ve a buscar el auto ¿Tienes sus cosas dentro?-Inuyasha debió de asistir con la cabeza-bien.

Con la ayuda de mi mamá me enderecé y respiré hondo. Me guió hacia la salida del templo con paso lento. Yo me afirmaba el vientre como si esperara que en cualquier momento mi hijo decidiera salir allí. No tuve que esperar mucho. Un automóvil color azul se estaciono delante de mí.

-Vamos… sigue respirando así-decía mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me ayudaba a sentar en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Vayan ustedes, yo voy luego con Souta-dijo cerrando la puerta y dedicándole a Inuyasha una sonrisa tranquilizadora-Calma Inuyasha, todo va a salir bien… dentro de unas horas tendrás a tu hijo enlos brazos.

Inuyasha asistió con la cabeza y echo a andar el automóvil. Yo seguía con mis ejercicios de respiración mientras contaba…

-Uno, dos, uno, dos… ¡Ah! Por favor Inuyasha… ¡apúrate!-Le dije tratando de no parecer muy desesperada, lo cual no dio resultado.

Pero la preocupación de Inuyasha no estaba solo en el volante, también marcaba el número del hospital.

-Soy Inuyasha Taisho, mi esposa Kagome esta apunto de dar a luz…

A los pocos minutos llegamos al hospital y como lo teníamos planeado desde el momento en que supe que estaba embarazada, dos enfermeras nos esperaban junto a una silla de ruedas. Me senté allí y dejé que me llevaran a través de los pasillos. Inuyasha estaba al mi lado, tomando de mi mano mientras yo la apretaba. Me metieron dentro de una habitación y me pidieron ponerme una bata. Yo sonreía mientras veía la cara de Inuyasha. Parecía tan asombrado.

-Todo esta bien-le dije más calmada-ahora estoy tranquila… ¡AY!

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo acercándose y posando sus manos en mi vientre.

-Jejeje… nada, parece que quiere salir de allí-dije tratado de transmitirle calma.

Me acomode en la cama de hospital y al poco rato entro del doctor…

-Hola Kagome-dijo posando una mano sobre mi vientre-Parece que se nos adelantó unos de días.

**-: Inuyasha :-**

Vi como se llevaban a la mujer que amaba a la sala de parto. Entré sin preguntar si podía, pero antes de que pudiera seguirla completamente una de las mujeres con traje celeste me tomó y me entregó unas prendas iguales a las de ella.

-En esa sala se puede cambiar-dijo señalando una puerta-es necesario, se evitan infecciones.

Luego entró por la misma puerta doble por la que Kagome había pasado. Yo, sin detenerme a pensarlo, entré en la otra sala y me puse el traje. Me sentía un poco estúpido pero no me preocupé, solo quería estar con ella, ver a mi hijo y dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho, esa preocupación.

Cuando por fin pude ver a Kagome me sentí aliviado, aunque no había desaparecido la preocupación. Ella, al verme entrar, sonrió y estiró una mano para indicarme que me acercara. Con cuidado me puse a su lado. Estaba muy transpirada, pero no dejaba de sonreír mientras tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la mía.

El médico se puse delante de Kagome con una cosa en la boca, las piernas de ella estaban abiertas, formando una "V". El médico estaba preparado

-Muy bien Kagome… cuando sientas la siguiente contracción puja ¿de acuerdo?-dijo con voz tranquila.

Noté que una de las enfermeras tenía en sus manos una manta para recibir al niño. Observe a Kagome, estaba tan linda… y respiraba tan agitadamente. Sonreí pues como siempre me daba cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto al correr tras ella el día de su partida.

-Muy bien…. ¡Puja!

Noté que apretaba fuertemente la mano y vi su rostro.

-Vamos… sigue-le dije tratando de darle ánimo.

Y al momento siguiente ya había pasado… respiraba hondo.

-de nuevo Kagome… ¡Puja!

-NO-dijo haciendo fuerzas, volvió a apretar mi mano.

Miré al médico, no podía ver lo que ocurría en el preciso lugar del nacimiento.

-Eso es, queda poco. Una vez más… -volvió a decir sin apartar la vista de la zona de trabajo.

Kagome gritó, El médico le daba palabras de aliento y yo le susurraba…

-Queda poco, amor… solo un poco más-Y al momento siguiente vi que sonreía.

Se hizo un silencio y, sin poder despegar mi vista de la cara de ella, el llanto de un bebe inundo el lugar.

-¡Excelente Kagome!-dijo el Médico contento-Eres madre de una linda niña.

Vi a mi hija, a mi pequeña en los brazos de la enfermera, la cual la puse sobre una pequeña cama.

-Ve a verla-Kagome volvía a hablar en un pequeño susurro.

Solté su mano y sin poder creerlo me acerque. Dos enfermeras la inspeccionaban.

-Es… es… -Pero no pude terminar la frase. Luego de terminar lo que hacían, una de las mujeres la arropó con una manta y la puso entre mis brazos haciendo que quedara mudo.

-Te amo…-escuché la voz de Kagome desde el otro lado de la sala. Yo no podía sentirme más feliz, más completo, más satisfecho y orgullo.

**-: Saya :-**

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Con más fuerza.

-¡Yaaaaaaaaa¡Yaaaaa¡Yaaaaaaaa!

-Eso es, un poco de más energía Toshiwa.

-¡Yaaaaaa¡Yaaaaaa!

-No pierdan el ritmo.

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Más arriba esa pierna Kitou

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Muy bien, Saya!

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Eso es todo.

- ¡JIA! -dijimos todos al unísono

-Bien, tomen asiento-dijo el profesor mientras volvía al centro de la sala y nos miraba juntando sus manos, como si fuera a rezar-Espero que esta clase leshaya llenado el alma. Dejen salir toda aura negativa de sus corazones. Vivan llenos de gracias. La sabiduría esta dentro de cada uno, solo deben encontrarla.

Inclino la cabeza haciendo una reverencia. Todos, los 10 que estaban dentro de la sala, nos inclinamos hacia él respetuosamente.

-¡Bien!-dije luego de que el Sensei Kamiya se había retirado-Me siento muy bien.

-¿Harás algo esta noche?-me preguntó una de mis amigas del Dojo.

-Mmmm-pensé durante un momento, tenía una cena en casa de mi padre, pero no deseaba asistir, aun estaba un poco molesta-No-dije finalmente algo triste

-Genial. Vamos a ir todos juntos a comer Ramen a la casa de Toshiwa-dijo empujándome levemente de forma significativa.

-Ya veo…-enterarme del panorama no me levantó muchos deseos-¿Sabes? recordé que tengo una comida en casa de mi padre.

-¡Oh!-Parecía un poco desilusionada-Te arreglaste con él ¿verdad?

-Sí-respondí sonriendo irónicamente.

La verdad era otra. Hacía dos semanas que no me hablaba con él, me sentía un poco vacía por causa de ello. Al recordar el motivo de la disputa sentí deseos incontrolables de descargar mi rabia.

-Sabes… me quedare un poco más-y me despedí.

Esperé hasta que todos se fueron y me quedé sola en la sala. Tome una vara de bambú y me puse en posición. Golpee fuertemente el aire, causando un sonido de roce. Descargué todo mi enojo ejercitándome.

-¡Yia!- Decía al golpear. Me sentía bien. Era mucho mejor hacer eso que pelear con papá y su estúpida novia.

Al ver la cara de esa mujer sentí más furia, tomé la vara con mucha fuerza, más de la debida, azotándola contra el piso.

-Me parece bien que descargues tu ira de esa forma-levante la cabeza al escuchar la voz y vi parado en la entrada de la sala a al sensei.

-Yo…-dije apenda-Lo siento, no quise romperla.

-¡Oh! No tiene importancia-me dijo mirándome cariñosamente.

Era un hombre ya entrado en edad, tenía una larga barba más un bigote. Era alto y tenía ojos oscuros. Cada vez que lo veía me recordaba a un papa Noel delgado.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-dijo sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas e indicándome que hiciera lo mismo frente a él.

-No es nada-mentí. No sabía muy bien por qué….

-¿Por nada rompes el material de Dojo?-Me sonrojé al escuchar sus palabras, mas estas no tenían un acento de reproche, sino de entretenido.

-¿Kamiya-sama?-dije lentamente y agachando la cabeza

-Dime-Sonreí al escuchar lo calmada que parecía su voz.

-¿Qué hace usted cuando esta muy molesto?

-Oh… buena pregunta-El miró el techo, pensando-Mmm…

-Disculpe, si no quiere responderme, no… yo no debí-Me sentí un poco avergonzada al hacer esa pregunta, tal vez era demasiado personal.

-No, para nada. Sabes… cuando estoy muy molesto busco a alguien con quien estar-dijo asistiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Sí?-me costaba un poco creerle.

-Claro, necesito llenar con cariño aquel vació producido por la amargura.

Pensé durante un momento sus palabras. Es verdad, si tenía algún problema debía buscar aquello que más me agradaba.

-El estar con aquella persona que quieres te hace sentir que nada en este mundo de afectara mayormente. Todo en este mundo esta en par… tus ojos, tus manos, tus piernas…

-¿Tengo dos corazones?-pregunté levantando una ceja. Eso logro que mi maestro se riera.

-Cuando encuentras a la persona indicada… los corazones se unen y laten juntos-dijo en un susurro.

Me sonrojé al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Entonces mi padre había encontrado su corazón par?

-Debes dejar que aquello que atormenta tu mente no afecte en tu corazón-acompañaba cada palabra señalando el lugar indicado-Tu padre nunca cambiara a la mujer que tuvo a su lado, pero debes permitirle reconstruir aquello que ella se llevo al cielo.

-Pero me es tan difícil-dije tratando de mantener la calma-Esa mujer es… es tan diferente a mi madre.

-Eso es mucho mejor que si lo fuera-dijo sabiamente

Sí, es cierto. Sentí alivio… la angustia había desaparecido. Las palabras del Sensei lograron que yo entendiera lo significativa que era esa mujer para mi padre y el papel que pretendía tomar, uno completamente nuevo, no un reemplazo. Quizás debía darle una oportunidad.

-¿Sabes?-habló luego de un segundo-Tú me recuerdas una leyenda.

-¿Si?-me pareció asombroso.

-Sí ¿Conoces la leyenda de Sango, la exterminadora?-pregunto con mucho énfasis.

Pensé durante un momento. El nombre me sonaba mucho pero no podía recordad a qué. Seguramente lo había escuchado por alguna parte. Pero no… no sabía la leyenda. Negué con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces te la contare-Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-Sango, vivió hace 500 años, en una de las eras más antiguas de nuestro Japón, donde vivian demonios y moustros. Ella era la última de los exterminadores. Viajó durante mucho tiempo buscando a su hermano muerto por todo elpaís junto a sus amigos.

-¿A su hermano muerto?

-Sí, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrarlo pues estaba bajo un horrible maleficio. Estaba muy angustiada, no había forma de quitar la tristeza dentro de su corazón-se detuvo y luego continuó-Bueno, un día conoció a un monje, con el paso del tiempo ella se fue enamorando de él, ese hombre la ayudo a encontrar a su hermano ¿Entiendes?

-No-dije con sinceridad.

-Jajaja… Saya, Sango encontró a su hermano gracias a que el monje llenó su espacio en el corazón. El amor hacia el monje la mantenía en piel y el apoyo de él la ayudaba a seguir adelante. Hubo muchas veces en que se sintió abatida, su fuerza no la ayudaba, ni las técnicas, las batallas aun que fueran ganadas no lograban demostrarle el camino a la felicidad, pero un simple sentimiento logró que ella cumpliera su sueño.

Sonreí algo emocionada.

-Se cuenta que si tu juntas las manos con el hombre que más amas y rodeas esa unión con un rosario color negro, el amor que existe entre la pareja perdurara a través del tiempo-dijo levantándose. Se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta corredora, pero se detuvo antes de salir-Incluso después de la muerte.

-¿Él le correspondió?-pregunté rápidamente al ver que se marchaba.

-eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Entré en uno de los baños, me miré en el espejo y me vi reflejada. Mi cabello café estaba firmemente tomado con un elástico rojo, pequeños mechones a cada lado de la cara que llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de mis orejas, y un flequillo con no cubría toda la frente, dejando un pequeños espacio en medio. Miré también mis ojos los cuales son del mismo color de mi pelo, y arriba delineados con un bello color rosado. Me sonreí a mi misma.

Tomé mis cosas y partí camino a la casa de mi padre, buscando entre las tiendas un rosario color negro.

* * *

Fin del séptimo capítulo!

Notaron el papel de Saya? Oo ¿verdad?

Bueno, espero que sí! Besitos a todos, saludos y pongan la fe en lo que más quieran :) (P.C.)

Sa-yo-na-ra


End file.
